evefandomcom-20200223-history
Khanid Family
The Khanid Family, despite the name, is not Khanid; instead are True Amarr. They were once part of the great heir families of the Amarr Empire. The family adopted the name after the raise in order to gain the loyalty of the Khanid people. After the Khanid Rebellion, they currently live and control the Khanid Kingdom. Family Seal The Khanid Family has two seals for government matters and both are cast in a green-tinged silver color color. The first, and oldest seal, has an ornate eye positioned inside a triangle. This is the original seal of the Khanid Family that has been used for thousands of years. The second seal was adopted following the Khanid Rebellion. It is the inverted form of the symbol the Amarr Empire uses. Theologically, the half-circle represents God, while the half-circle with attached triangle represents mankind. The symbol has been interpreted to represent the primacy of man over God, though King Khanid II has never officially declared that as his intent. In most matters, the Khanid Family uses the new seal from after the Khanid Rebellion. However, the Theology Council and the Privy Council, requires the Family to use its older seal, as a concession against conservative elements in the Empire. History The Khanid Family were once a loyal Holder family that gained the loyalty of the Khanid, but today live in the Khanid Kingdom. Early Years The Khanid Family, under a different name, was a noble house on Amarr Island during the early years of the Reclaiming. They were instrumental in bringing the Khanid people to the side of the Amarr. The head of the family acted as a diplomat to the scattered Khanid tribes, uniting them against their common enemy the Udorians. The assistance of the Khanid people was a major help to the Empire, giving them the martial prowess to continue to press the assault on the Udorians. For their aid in bringing the Khanid to the Empire's side, the Emperor made the Family stewards of the Khanid lands and people. In a sense, the Khanid people forced the Empire's hand, as they remained warlike and difficult to control. The Family seeing the power that could be gained from making the Khanid people friends had renamed themselves in honor of the Khanid people. This proved to be very helpful in earning the loyalty of the Khanid people. Expansion When the Empire began its conquest of space, the Khanid Family with their Khanid troops were on the forefront. The Khanid Family earned great renown and power, being granted numerous holdings by the Emperor. The Family rose up the echelons in the Empire's ranks, coming to be part of the Council of Apostles. The Family used its influence to move many of its Khanid followers to their domains, drawing them away from the other noble houses. Though not all of the Khanid people followed the Family into its new domains but a large portion did. Those who came were granted titles and land by the Family to earn their loyalty. When the Moral Reforms began, the Khanid Family sensed the winds of change blowing; sided with the Emperor, lending the power of the Khanid people. In the end, the Emperor granted the Khanid Family a position on the new Privy Council, making them one of the five leading families of the Empire. Following the Moral Reforms, the Family had several of their family members become emperors of the Amarr Empire. The most well known among them is Damius III. Rebellion In 22760 AD, Garkeh Khanid was made the Heir of the Khanid Family. He was a young and ambitious man, but was also the commander-in-chief of the Imperial Navy. When the Emperor died in 22762 AD, Garkeh was considered the favorite to take his place. However, stunningly, Heideran Kador was made the Emperor instead. Garkeh was infuriated and refused to commit the ritual suicide Shathol'Syn. As a result, he confiscated one of the Empire's two Titans and took a large portion of the Navy loyal to him and fled to his family's domains. From there, he sent the Theology Council an inverted Amarr symbol, showing his views over religious laws. He declared that he would not commit suicide or give himself up to the Empire, founding the Khanid Kingdom and taking the name Khanid II. Because the Empire was still settling following the ascension of Heideran VII, the Kingdom remained untouched during the first few months of its life. Though not all of the members of his family supported Garkeh's cause. Dakos Khanid, the younger brother of Khanid II, opposed the rebellion, but he did not have the numbers to rebel at first. Later that year later, he led what forces that opposed the king. The Dakos's Rebellion had begun. He sought the assistance of the Empire, which had calmed itself enough to launch a military assault on the Kingdom. The two sides struggled for a few months, but Khanid II proved himself capable of doing anything to preserve himself. The rebellion failed after Dakos was assassinated. In order that no further rebellions were made against him, Khanid II demanded that all women and children belonging to his Family spend the majority of their time at the royal palaces. They were essentially hostages to keep the husbands and fathers in line. Modern Day The Khanid Family is nominally the ruling family of the Khanid Kingdom, though the majority of their power remains tied directly to Khanid II. No royal heir has been named, though Khanid II remains in good health despite his advanced age. In YC 111, the Khanid Kingdom assisted the Empire in the capture of Dochuta Karsoth. For their assistance and in an effort to find additional allies who would not oppose her on the grounds of having been cloned, Empress Jamyl I offered the Family a seat on her Privy Council. Khanid II accepted her offer, yet remained separate from the Empire. Known Family Members *Dakos Khanid *Damius Khanid *Luxian Khanid *Garkeh Khanid (now King Khanid II) *Zidarez Khanid Category:Khanid Category:Amarr Category:Organizations